Elite Four Acerola/SM
Overview Acerola is a member of the Alolan Elite Four, located on Mount Lanakila on Ula'ula Island. She is located in the middle-right room inside of the Pokemon League building. Acerola has a party consisting of a level 54 Sableye with Shadow Claw, Confuse Ray, Fake Out, and Zen Headbutt, a level 54 Drifblim with Ominous Wind, Amnesia, Focus Energy, and Baton Pass, a level 54 Dhelmise with Slam, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, and Whirlpool, a Level 54 Froslass with Blizzard, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, and Ice Shard, and her ace, a level 55 Palossand which knows Shadow Ball, Earth Power, Giga Drain, and Iron Defense, and is holding a Ghostium Z. The reward for defeating Acerola is 11,000 PokeDollars. Tips for beating Acerola * Ghosts have mutual weaknesses: By now, everyone should know that Ghosts are super-effective against other Ghosts. As such, using a Ghost-type against Olivia may be a mixed bag, because while you can hit her with powerful attacks, she can also hit you back. If you are forced to use a Ghost-type, make sure it's one that can hit hard or set up properly. * Take advantage of secondary types: All of Acerola's Pokemon are dual-typed, meaning that you may be able to use a variety of Pokemon to hit all sorts of weaknesses. Sableye goes down to Fairy-type attacks, Drifblim can't stand electricity, Dhelmise and Froslass both lose to Fire, and while Palossand's Water Compaction ability somewhat covers its Water weakness, it is defenseless against Grass-type Pokemon. * Special walls are good: All of Acerola's Pokemon, save for Sableye, run special attacks. This means that, once you defeat her first Pokemon, you can wall the majority of her Pokemon's attacks (except possibly Dhelmise's Slam) while either whittling them down with attacks or simply Toxicizing them to death. * Drifblim can be a threat if you leave it: Drifblim knows exactly one attacking move, and that is Ominous Wind. While that may not seem too strong, it has the potential to raise all of its stats, and if Drifblim combines a stat boost from Ominous Wind with Amnesia, it may Baton Pass those boosts to another Pokemon, creating a decent challenge. So make sure you take Drifblim down fast, or else you may be up against another powerfully-boosted Pokemon. Alternatively, you can just send out a Normal-type Pokemon to completely remove the threat of Ominous Wind. Good Pokémon to Use * Dark-types - All of Acerola's Pokemon - save for Sableye - share a weakness to Dark-type moves, while she has absolutely nothing that can deal with Dark-types themselves. Using something like Absol or Weavile means that you can hit her Pokemon super-effectively while remaining relatively safe, so if you're feeling a little edgy, this is the time to let it show. * Ice-types - Surprisingly, Ice-type Pokemon are effective against Acerola, with their STABs being super-effective against Drifblim, Dhelmise, and Palossand. If you lack a Dark-type that is capable of wiping the floor with her team, an Ice-type can help you be successful against a good 3/5 of her team. * Blissey - Blissey is one of the best special walls in the game, and this fight shows its capabilities. A Normal-typing makes it immune to Acerola's primary STAB attacks, and it can handle every attack thrown at it except for Sableye's Zen Headbutt and Dhelmise's Slam. Furthermore, the range of TMs it can learn completely encompasses all of the weaknesses of her Pokemon's secondary types. Slapping Ice Beam, Flamethrower, and Toxic onto Blissey will allow you to stop the majority of her team. Category:Alola Category:Elite Four Category:Boss Fights